


Trick or Treat, Something Sweet

by ikindaneedahero



Series: Little Petal [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Diapers, Disney References, Draco and Harry are married, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Tom Riddle, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little! hermione granger, little! pansy, pansy is draco and harry's daughter, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikindaneedahero/pseuds/ikindaneedahero
Summary: When Halloween falls on a Saturday, why wouldn't Minister Riddle throw a party complete with muggle fun and games found while furiously scouring Pinterest?Littles are Known universe - this is non sexual age play. don't like don't read!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Little Petal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Trick or Treat, Something Sweet

For all of her bluster, Pansy still had a hard time being social. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her cousins and friends, but it was sometimes easier to have the certainty of a quiet, fun day doing what she liked.

But today? She was bursting at the seams to get over to her uncles’ manor and didn’t know if she’d even be able to take her beloved nighnigh. 

“Not gonna sleep,” Pansy promised, leaning her head against her papa’s shoulder in a move that signified that she would indeed fall asleep.

“You’ll be too sleepy to have fun tonight if you don’t nap,” Draco warned, walking up the stairs.

“Pansy’s not sleepy at all!”

“Well papa is sleepy,” Draco replied, feigning a yawn. “How about laying down with daddy and I?”

“In the big bed?” she asked.

“In the big bed,” Draco confirmed, hiding a smile at the clear excitement in her tone. “Change first.”

“Mm,” Pansy replied, shaking her head, but not protesting. Nappies were still a very irritating concept to her years later, but her daddy and papa promised to always take care of her, changes and all, so she tried to care less. It was a work in progress.

Her daddy was already in the nursery, leaning a hip against her snow white changing table. The only thing Pansy could focus on, however, was the bottle in his hands.

“For Pansy?” she asked, reaching a grabby hand out as her papa laid her on the changing table and started to change her. The men had discovered that their girl, despite her intelligence, was easily distracted like most toddler-aged littles and often used that to their advantage during her changes.

“Does my Pansy want some apple cider?” Harry asked in a sing-song voice, slowly moving the bottle towards Pansy’s outreached hands.

“Please! Please!”

“Hmm, such nice manners,” Harry exclaimed, green eyes wide with happiness. “Daddy will give it to you once we’re laying down.”

“Daddy snuggles,” Pansy sighed, letting out a shocked giggle when a raspberry was blown against her belly as her papa taped up her bright pink diaper.

“What about papa snuggles?” Draco asked, letting out a low growl as he pressed kisses all over the girl’s tiny belly.

Normally, she loved nap time, especially on days like today where both daddy and papa were snuggled up with her. They didn’t let her sleep in their bed that often, because papa thought it was a bad precedent, whatever THAT meant, but daddy claimed he needed eyes on her to make sure she slept.

There were many reasons she loved her papa and daddy, but she was certain that daddy was the best snuggler ever in the history of the world. Grampy said it was because daddy was so tall and wide and she was so small, but she didn’t need a reason, she just knew that she could spend all day in his arms.

“Papa snuggles too,” Pansy conceded through her laughter.

“Go lay down, papa will be right there,” Draco directed, going to wash his hands in the loo connected to Pansy’s nursery.

“Yes, papa,” Harry replied regally, picking up his daughter and shifting her onto one well-muscled hip.

“Taco and lovey,” Pansy squeaked, pointing a finger towards her crib. 

They’d been in a months-long battle of wills over Pansy’s desire to bring her beloved stuffed dragon and blanket everywhere she went. Uncle Sev had been the one to bring up his concerns to Draco after Pansy knocked over a vial of unicorn tears with her dragon’s tail in her sixth year potions class last month. Not that they’d ever tell Pansy that her beloved uncle snitched, of course. They’d rather play the bad aurors and let her think her extended family were nothing but rainbows and sunshine.

Now, though, she took full advantage of carrying her favourite comforts around whenever she could, and Harry was but putty in her presence.

The girl pressed a kiss to her daddy’s cheek when he stuffed the two items into her hands, making him smile like a besotted fool. He was glad Draco wasn’t in the room to see it; the man thought he was far too soft.

Pansy let out a pleased sigh when she was placed onto her parents’ bed, the mattress and sheets even softer than Hogwarts. She looked over to see her daddy taking his merry time with starting their nap and patted her small hand against the plush sheets.

“Lay down, petal,” Harry commanded gently.

“No,” Pansy grumbled. “Lay on daddy!”

Harry sighed, removing his jeans and throwing on a pair of joggers. He placed his glasses on his bedside table before hopping into the bed.

“No covers.”

“What if daddy gets cold?”

“Lovey covers daddy,” Pansy replied, rolling over onto the man like she was a starfish and he the ocean floor. Her dragon was tucked in her right armpit, the only part of her body that wasn’t suctioned to Harry’s like glue.

“Thank you, Lovey,” Harry replied drily, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the pair. It was sewn for Pansy, his doll-sized, 79 cm tall girl when she was still at her full height of 127 cm, but even then, it didn’t cover half of his body. His days of napping with warm feet were long gone, he thought sadly.

“Shh,” Pansy crooned, closing her eyes and pulling the man’s soft white t-shirt into her mouth. The move had him realizing that her bottle sat on the dresser near his trousers and there was nary a pacifier in sight. He closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep before Draco came in and gave him a hard time. Thankfully, his feigned sleep wasn’t necessary because the next thing he knew he was being bereft of warmth and the sound of crying in his ears.

“No cries, princess, no cries,” Draco cooed.

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over towards the duo. He reached one hand out wandlessly, pleased when the bottle of still-cold cider soundly smacked into his hand. All he had to do was sneak a hand under Pansy’s head, cradle her neck and pop the bottle into her mouth for her to stop her tears at the injustice that was her papa changing her diaper.

“Daddy just can’t wait to take you in and out of your costume, can he?” Draco asked in the happiest voice ever, drawing happy noises from a suckling Pansy.

“Papa is grumpy after his nap, isn’t he,” Harry cooed right back, using his free hand to wipe a trickle of juice from Pansy’s chin and receiving little more than a wide-eyed stare. The girl normally fluttered around two-years-old in her headspace, but was always quiet and emotive when waking up. On a normal weekend, the men would cherish this time with cuddles and kisses, but they knew that getting ready would be a process.

“All set,” Draco exclaimed, taping the golden yellow diaper closed. “A pretty nappy for my pretty princess.”

“Dress, papa?” Pansy slurred behind her bottle, unwilling to stop slurping down the juice.

“Papa’s got everything set up in your room,” Draco replied. “I hear we might even have some fairy godmothers here to help!”

Pansy’s eyes widened at that, spilling a mouthful of juice onto the dark grey comforter as she turned her head towards the door and the bottle fell from her mouth. Both men were now the proficient wielders of a nonverbal, wandless scourgify as they were told many caregivers were, and Draco simply waved his hand instead of stressing over the spot that was soon vanished.

“Go?”

“We can go,” Draco smiled. “Say bye bye to daddy, papa’s not letting him anywhere near your hair today.”

“Bye bye!” Pansy giggled, looking back at the Gryffindor from where she was perched in Draco’s arms.

“First, we do your hair!” Draco announced, walking into Pansy’s well-lit playroom. The large mirror and chair in the corner were already set with a curling iron and her golden headband. Unlike Harry, Draco was always thinking ahead.

“Bunny?” Draco asked, calling Pansy’s favoured house elf into the room.

The elf waved brightly back at Pansy, always happy to see her perfect little miss.

“Let the fairy godmothers know that the princess is ready,” Draco asked.

Only moments later, two of Pansy’s favourite people walked into the room.

“Nana! Grammy!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her papa’s arm.

“Happy Halloween, sweetheart!” Narcissa cooed, smiling brightly at her favourite little girl in the world. 

“Let’s get you all dolled up!” Lily exclaimed, walking over and brandishing the curler like it was a wand. Draco sighed, resigning himself to the atrocities he’d signed up for when becoming a girl dad.

xxxxxxxxx

After more photos than anyone had the right to require, the Malfoy and Potter families were off for a night full of tricks and treats.

Lucius blamed Harry’s muggleborn mother for bringing the holiday of Halloween into the wizarding world, swearing that he never celebrated anything similar until ‘that woman’ was brought into his world.

For that dramatic diatribe, Lily had convinced Pansy to have her beloved Lucie dress up as the LeFou to her grampy’s Gaston, transfiguration to shorten and fatten him up by James included. By the time a giggling and overjoyed Pansy made it into his arms, Lucius couldn’t even muster up a frown. Once he was seen by others at the party and out of Pansy’s sight, however, that would be a different story.

“Tricks and treats!” a jubilant, yet squeaky voice sounded out as James stepped through the Floo to Slytherin Manor with his granddaughter in tow.

“No! It’s trick or treat!” a crotchety old elf croaked. “Beautiful, beautiful little miss Pansy! Happy Halloween.”

“Hi Kreacher!” Pansy exclaimed. “You look so handsome!” 

Lucius and Harry had arrived in time to gag at the girl’s comment, eyes roving over the elf who was dressed up in what looked to be a hot dog bun and a white tea towel that had red and yellow streaks down the front.

Instead of greeting Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Hermione, and Ophiuchus who'd just popped through the Floo, the elf burst into tears and rubbed his bun as he internalized the little's compliment.

“Nope,” Sirius stated, shaking his head. “Not today, satan. Not today.”

“Kreacher, you look so nice!” Hermione exclaimed, wiggling to get down from her brother’s arms.

“What… are you?” Draco asked as politely as he could, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline as he started at the Black-Lupin clan.

“You haven’t seen the Greatest Showman?” Sirius asked with an equally dubious brow.

“We haven’t,” Harry cut in, knowing that his husband and godfather were equally annoying when it came to parenting. Marlene, Remus and himself could only remind their more annoying halves so many times that Hermione and Pansy weren’t the same age, and thus obviously had different interests.

“It’s a good one,” Marlene cut in, voice as sugary sweet as always, looking less beautiful than normal with abnormally dark brown hair and a matching beard on her face. There was a lot going on with the family’s costumes that none of the full Malfoy-Potter clan knew how to address.

Overall, Harry and Draco had no idea how Sirius was lucky enough to end up with her and Remus. “I think Pansy would like the music,” Remus shrugged.

“Anything’s better than watching Trolls again, isn’t it?” Draco asked in a high voice, happy for once to see that his girl and Hermione were fawning over elves. Much to his chagrin and Harry’s amusement, Pansy finding out that some elves would give her attention and love meant that she’d stop to talk to every single elf she came across. Whether it was an elf who was shopping for its family in Diagon Alley or one cleaning the Hufflepuff common room at Hogwarts, Pansy made sure to find out its life story. For everyone who knew Pansy, that meant finding out that elves were overjoyed to share everything about their absurdly long lifespans, from start to finish and every boring detail of a lifetime of service in between.

“Don’t get her started on Trolls 2,” Ophi groaned, running a faux tattooed hand over his faux tattooed face. What was going on with this family's costumes? “The injustice the rock trolls face is too much for her to handle, Mione cried for an hour after watching the movie.”

Harry laughed, delighted as always by Hermione’s mindset when she was little. Unlike Pansy who spent most of her time in her headspace, Hermione was able to control her headspace well. That ability was to the betterment of the wizarding world, as the muggleborn freelanced for the Ministry and literally took on any and everything they needed when she was up to it. It worked out well for everyone; her caregivers didn’t have to worry about her working a 9-5 schedule, not that they needed the money, and the Ministry could seek the expertise of one of the smartest people to ever grace their world.

“Why don’t we get out of this spacious Floo foyer,” James suggested, running a hand through his sumptuous hair. He’d grown it out a bit in order to fit the role of Gaston. And not that he’d tell anyone, he’d worked out more than normal in order to wear Gaston’s tight red shirt well. For an old man of 39, he certainly still had it.

“Blupins, roll out!” Sirius directed with two claps of his hand. He was dressed like a weird magician, a tall hat on his head and shiny red and gold jacket. Everyone made a note to ask Lily later.

“Not our last name!” Hermione scolded, shaking her curly light pink updo as she took her wolfy looking father’s hand.

“It’s so cute, though!” Sirius replied teasingly, smacking a kiss onto his wife’s hair-covered face while she giggled.

“It seems our appearances could be worse,” Lucius stated with an imperiously raised brow once the family had left.

“You’re the only one who should be worried about that, my faithful servant,” James replied, rolling his shoulders back. “LeFou, let’s go.”

“I’ll kill you,” Lucius hissed, quiet enough so Pansy couldn’t hear him.

“Excuse you!” Narcissa reprimanded, flicking her wand towards her husband in a remarkably sharp stinging hex. Not even the wardrobe’s girth would keep her from corralling her husband into shape, much like the bossy character she embodied tonight. “This isn’t about you, Lucius.”

“Quite right!” Lily replied with a glare towards her pompous co-grandparent.

“Petal, let’s say bye to our friends and go say hello to our other friends,” Harry directed gently, hiding his wince as Pansy hugged the two elves. He sincerely hoped that the ketchup, paint, or blood decorating Kreacher’s chest was dry, or there would be blood spilt forreal. They spent far too much time on her costume. 

A beastly, yet sharply-suited up Harry bent down to pick the Belle of the ball, if you will, up. As much as Pansy had come out of her shell over the past few years, she still had uncertainty when it came to group gatherings and relied heavily on her daddies to shield her from wandering, curious eyes.

“Lumiere papa opens the door!” Pansy squeaked. “Then he introduces papa and I.”

Draco raised a wax covered eyebrow at his husband before shrugging. If their girl wanted pomp and circumstance, they’d give her that. The group made their way to the main ballroom of the manor, and Draco ushered their parents in before holding a finger up to his husband as he readied himself to introduce their daughter. Never say that his father’s lessons on pureblood etiquette went to waste.

“Attention!” Draco shouted into the loud, tacky music-filled ballroom. “It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome Belle and her fearsome beast into tonight’s celebration!”

To his credit, Lucius started the applause that eventually picked up around the room; he hated nothing more than the stupid, slack-jawed expressions of his friends and distance acquaintances. Pansy deserved more than a meager applause, and he was pleased to see her happy, shy smile as she was waved into the room.

“Were grandpere and grandmere not special enough to receive a coordinated costume?” a normally-dressed Abraxas Malfoy asked, a smug smile forming on his face at Pansy’s grabby hands.

“Granpapa!” Pansy exclaimed, drawing a wince that she didn’t see. The man tried his hardest to get his only grandchild to call him by a stately, French name without luck. Thankfully, he loved Pansy enough to overlook it, even when his friends ribbed him over it. “I’m a princess.”

“Oh yes you are, my girl. The prettiest, most special princess in the world. Grandpa has a gift for his darling princess,” the man crooned, drawing eyerolls from all of the men present, including Harry and Draco.

James was sort-of pleased in a morbid way that his parents had passed away before having to share a great-grandchild with Abraxas bloody Malfoy. He was just as insufferable as he was when he was minister, if not moreso now with a little girl to impress. 

“Present, for Pansy?” she asked innocently, running a hand through the man’s long hair.

“Princesses deserve diamonds,” Abraxas said seriously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pacifier with a diamond encrusted shield and handle. At the girl’s awe-filled look, he popped the plastic teat into her mouth, pleased to see it bob in her mouth.

“Wow,” Draco exclaimed, his sarcasm evident to everyone but Pansy. “Thank you, granpapa!”

“Grandpere,” Abraxas corrected him, the signature Malfoy scowl on his face. Why couldn't Draco recall having the man's unrelenting love when he was younger?

“Granpapa, papa, Lucie, what’s the difference? All silly blonds,” a highly amused voice asked before a rich laugh sounded at Pansy’s happy squeals. Abraxas felt as if he won today's prize of most loved still when his little precious dear didn’t spit the expensive gift he purchased her out even as she strained to get out of his arms.

“My most precious flower, the most beautiful girl in the world!” crooned Minister of Magic Tom Riddle, pulling Pansy into his arms and starting a slow waltz back and forth to what Lily knew to be the Monster Mash.

“I hate him,” Lucius spat under his breath, drawing fast nods from both James and Abraxas. They already had enough competition when it came to Pansy’s attention that involving the Minister of Magic in their numbers was not ideal.

“How did Snape fall in love with someone so slimy?” James muttered, lip curling.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were three, fussy little boys in need of some candy,” a dark voice drawled in a weirdly happy voice.

“Shut it, Snivellus,” James snapped, squinting his eyes. Who said that adulthood cured all childhood ails?

“Ah, ah, ah,” Snape replied in a light voice. “Don’t you think Reggie and Rab look smashing?”

“Looking smashing indeed, boys,” Abraxas replied. “The finest robot man and masked hero that I’ve seen.”

The other men snorted at Abraxas, the man truly showing his age.

“I’m Iron Man, Brax!” the younger little insisted, letting go of his dad’s hand to twirl around and show off what had to be an extremely expensive costume.

“But of course! Smashing, as I said,” Abraxas nodded before turning and heading towards the bar. He wished his wife was here, but she had a point in skipping such an upbeat affair.

“And I’m Cap’n ‘Merica!” Rabastan shouted, jumping into a lunge and raising a shield-covered fist into the air.

“How patriotic,” Abraxas replied, trying hard not to scowl at the pedestrian Americanness of it all.

James and Lucius could still remember the shockwaves that went through Hogwarts when Regulus Black had his headspace-inducing temper tantrum in the middle of the Great Hall his second year, James’ fifth and Lucius’ seventh. In the quiet of the Great Hall, where even the professors and Sirius looked shocked, a DADA apprentice Tom Riddle moved to pick the boy up and comfort him. It only took two years for Severus to factor into the equation, and the rest, as they say, was history.

The boy’s headspace was normally around three years old, leaving him the closest to Pansy of any of their friends’ littles. The girl loathed daycare, even though she only attended to socialize, so Regulus became her nearest and dearest. The pair were similarly refined and subdued, until they weren’t. Especially if Rabastan, about six in his headspace, was involved. Anyone watching them had to keep a close eye on that trio.

“Pansy eats candy?” Regulus asked, looking up at Harry and Draco with wide, grey eyes. Though the boy was technically a man of his mid-thirties, Severus and Tom had created a potion to keep littles looking youthful and shorten their heights permanently. Not every little took the potion, but those who did were hardly distinguishable from biological children.

By nature, or magic, littles didn’t hit puberty in the way that neutrals and caregivers did, but the permanence of a small stature and youthful face was refreshing to all of the families who took part in the potion and didn't have to deal with being confined to simply the wizarding world.

Pansy’s case was a bit tricky since the girl had been abandoned by her family and was technically a ward of the Ministry until she was 17. Despite that, she was able to petition, or rather have Harry and Draco petition, for her ability to take the Little Permanence Potion. Once she did turn of legal age, the girl had already agreed to take a second potion to make her Harry and Draco’s daughter by blood. The potion would change her appearance, something she was excited about; no matter what colour her hair turned, she was excited to look like the perfect mix of her daddy and papa and not people who didn’t want her.

“I’m sure Pansy would love to eat candy!” Harry exclaimed. “Want to go ask her?”

Regulus rolled his eyes in a way that was very-much reminiscent of his biological older brother.

“Poppy is dancing, we can’t… oops.” Regulus giggled, watching as his far-more rambunctious brother ran other to disrupt the pair by slicing his shield into his father’s knee. 

James and Lucius had to cover their laughter.

Severus sighed. “Strike two with that bloody thing.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given the boy a metal disc, Sev?” Lucius asked.

“Maybe you should shut the bloody hell up, you fat little troll,” Snape replied, face turning dark as he noticed no children around. At least, no children that he truly cared about, MacMillans be damned.

“I’m integral to our group costume, Severus!” Lucius hissed back, hands on his currently-wide hips.

“Sure,” James replied, shaking his head and walking away with his shoulders pushed back and the knowledge he looked handsome. No one’s slick like Gaston, after all. “I need a drink.”

xxx

Pansy didn’t know why she loved her Uncle Tom so much, but she did. Maybe it was the way he let her sit on his lap in his super spinny chair at the Ministry or yelled at her birth father and brothers in front of a Daily Prophet photographer or helped make a potion that’ll make her look exactly like her daddy and papa… whatever it was, she loved his hugs and kisses. He was also a good dancer, just like papa.

“Ouch!” Uncle Tom exclaimed, causing Pansy to gasp and wet her nappy a bit as he fell forward, hands tightening around her protectively.

“Sorry poppy!” her cousin, Rabby, squeaked. If she had to guess, he wasn’t too sorry at all with how he was giggling.

“Rabastan Hercules,” Uncle Tom said in a stern voice that caused Pansy to stiffen a bit. “That was strike two.”

“Sorry poppy!” he repeated. “Don’t take my shield, I’ll look like a dumb baby without it!”

Pansy gasped, “That’s a bad word.”

“That is a bad word,” Uncle Tom agreed. “Regulus, why don’t you and Pansy go play some games?”

“Let’s go, Pansy!” cousin Reggie said with an excited smile, waving her down with a hand. She didn’t understand either of her cousins’ costumes, but she thought they looked pretty cool. Uncle Tom and Professor Uncle Sev were dressed in all black and said they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, whatever that meant. Papa told her once that boys were silly and did silly things that she probably wouldn’t understand, and she really felt that today. At least daddy, papa, Lucie and grampy were dressed up in good costumes.

“Not so fast, young man,” Uncle Tom said as he put Pansy on the ground, holding a hand out towards a now contrite Rabby who thought he could make a quick escape.

“Let’s go, quick!” Reggie whispered, grabbing Pansy’s hand and pulling gently.

“Gentle with your cousin, Regulus Arcturus!” Uncle Tom commanded, receiving a nod from his youngest son as he moved much slower with Pansy. She was little AND a girl, after all.

“Let’s go play pumpkin golf!” Regulus exclaimed.

“What’s that?” Pansy asked, waddling cutely, but slowly as her parents watched on, however unbeknownst to her.

“I’ll show you!” the boy led her over to a section set up for games to the left of the main doors to the large ballroom.

Pansy waved shyly to those she recognized as they walked by, both fellow littles and biological children.

“Okay, here we are!” Regulus pointed.

“Hello there!” a redheaded man asked as he walked up with a smile.

“Hi Bill!” Reggie greeted, leaning in to hug the very tall man.

“How’s it going, buddy?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes, “Are you Ronald Weasley’s brother?”

Bill Weasley hid his snort, bending down to rest on the balls of his feet. Even then he was still a bit taller than the tiny slip of a girl.

“You must be Pansy,” Bill smiled. “I am Ronald Weasley’s brother, but his big brother. His biggest brother, actually! Let me know if I ever need to give him a time out or smack on the butt.”

Pansy let out a loud giggle, covering her mouth as laughter exploded from her mouth.

“That’s a bad word!”

“What have you said, Bill?” a blonde woman asked in a light accent as she walked up with a large smile. “Hello there, little one.”

“Are you a princess?” Pansy asked with wide eyes.

The woman bent down, her fluffy pink dress flowing around her body softly.

“Only today, chérie,” the woman said with a smile. “My name is Fleur. What is yours, sweet girl?”

“Pansy Potter Malfoy,” she replied with a proud smile. Her name had finally changed before her second year. It was the best gift ever, and she was always using it in full when she could.

The pretty lady with hair like papa’s smiled even wider at that, pulling the little girl into a hug.

“Oh, my dear! It’s been so long that Bill and I have been in Egypt, I am so pleased to meet you. We’ve heard so much.”

Before Pansy could reply, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Pansy! I thought we were playing,” a pouting Regulus asked. “It’s not fun with just me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to keep you, darling,” the woman apologized, standing up. “Why doesn’t Bill show us how to play?”

The game looked pretty easy to Pansy. There were little eyeballs on the floor - Bill said they weren’t real, just colored balls, when Pansy asked with a slight tremor in her voice - and the game was to hit them into carved pumpkins with something called a golf club. Pansy and daddy had carved pumpkins, but these ones were huge!

“Here you are,” Bill said, grabbing a golf club with a pink rubber handle from a table for Pansy and one with a blue handle for Regulus.

“Thank you!” Pansy said with a beaming smile.

“Now, be careful with your swing! Don’t want your club to go flying,” Bill instructed, bending down to supervise Pansy without helping her. He did provide a tutorial though; he’d volunteered to help with the Halloween party tonight, and it was an easy enough job. Show the kids how to play mini golf and make sure no one gets conked in the head; with three children of his own, it was easy.

“Reggie, you go first?” Pansy asked. She was slightly nervous about the new game, especially without her daddies there. Where were her daddies, anyways? She swallowed the neediness that often overtook her and tried to put on the same big girl mindset she had during her classes at Hogwarts. She’d be fine without her daddy and papa for a little bit. Besides, Bill said there was a prize if she did well on the game! She wanted to see what she could win; she loved prizes.

“Yes!” the boy smiled, chest puffing up in his costume. His dad and poppy sat him down for a big boy talk with Rab before they met Pansy the first time to explain that they’d need to be careful with her. Even though Regulus was littler than Rabastan, Pansy was much littler than them. He liked not being the youngest for once and loved when his poppy praised him for being such a good big cousin to Pansy.

“Nice shot, Regulus!” Bill praised while Fleur clapped.

“Aw, that was better than mine!” a blond boy with freckles groaned, skidding up to the group as Regulus shot what bill called a hole in one.

“Louis, say hi to Regulus and Pansy,” Bill said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hi! Can I play too?” the boy asked. He was a bit taller than Regulus, and looked excited to play, so Pansy nodded. 

“You play,” she said with a smile, handing over her club.

“Pink’s for girls!” the boy said, shaking his head and standing on his tippy toes to grab a blue club off the table.

“Grampy said pink’s for boys and girls!” Pansy replied, a pout on her lips.

“Louis,” Fleur chastised, French accent drawing the word out sharply. “You know better.”

“Sorry, maman,” he replied. “Pink is okay, I guess.”

Before the boy could even take his shot, the slamming of a door sounded. Pansy jumped in fright, looking to the doorway.

“Help! Help! My hand! His head!” a voice screamed before shrieks sounded at the sight of two bloody boys.

“Merlin!” Bill shouted, standing up and running over as the closest Weasley relative, though he was certain fifteen others would be there in a flash. Of all the people to get hurt, they were the least surprising to do so. 

Pansy shrieked as she took in Fred and George Weasley - one of them had their eyeball hanging down their head and blood splattered all over their face and the other was holding their arm up, but where their right hand should be was only a fountain of spurting blood.

She burst into tears immediately, covering her face with her hands at such a scary sight. And it had gotten so loud! People crying and screaming and the clomping of feet running. Where was Reggie or Fleur or Bill? She was utterly alone.

“Dada!” Pansy sobbed, wishing that he was there to hold her.

The girl shrieked at the feeling of arms around her, only letting out a sob of relief when she realized it was her daddy.

“Daddy’s here, baby,” Harry comforted, slightly breathless after sprinting through a wand-wielding crowd to find his girl. His only solace was knowing how tiny his girl was and that most wand work, for better or worse, would be taking place over her head.

“Scared, dada,” she sobbed, wishing he wasn’t covered in fur. She didn’t want the beast right now! She wanted her regular old daddy.

“A prank, a prank?” a loud voice that Harry knew all too well boomed through the room. “Frederic Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, how dare you scare everyone like this!”

“See? They were just trying to be funny, they aren’t hurt,” Harry crooned, hiding a smile at the familiar shrieks of an angry Molly Weasley. He and Ron had been on the receiving end of her anger far too many times growing up, and he didn’t envy Fred and George.

“Scary, not funny,” Pansy replied, her crying slowing at the continued conversation.

“Princess,” Draco breathed, pulling his husband and Pansy into a hug.

“Papa!” Pansy exclaimed, squeezing the man tight. “Pansy was scared.”

Draco let out a soft noise, pressing kisses along his girl’s ruddy, tear-covered face.

“You’re okay now, love. They pulled a mean prank, but Mrs. Weasley is going to take care of it.”

“Time out?” Pansy asked. The girl had a Slytherin-like curiosity and satisfaction in hearing about others’ punishments.

“Worse,” Draco breathed. “Daddy tells me that Mrs. Weasley smacks bums!”

Pansy’s eyes reached house elf size, her jaw dropping. “What! Daddy, why?”

“Only very bad boys get bum smacks,” Harry replied with a false solemnity.

“Daddy and papa get bum smacks?” Pansy asked.

“Papa was always good,” Draco replied quickly, tossing a devious wink his husband’s way. “Grammy told me that your grampy had to smack your misbehaving daddy’s bum a lot when he was little.”

Pansy couldn’t have been more shocked! Her daddy… misbehaving? She couldn’t believe it!

Despite herself, she couldn’t help but let out a yawn. “Pansy asks grammy?”

Harry said no the same time his husband said yes.

“Someone needs to visit the loo first,” Harry said quietly, not wanting to embarrass Pansy.

The girl simply sighed, “Papa comes?”

“Daddy and papa will come,” Draco confirmed. “The changing room is just down the hall.”

“Oh, my darling, are you okay?” a concerned Narcissa asked, bounding up with Lily by her side.

The girl started tearing up again at the sight of the women, and Harry and Draco hid their annoyed groans. How many times did they have to tell their parents that a little girl will always respond to fear or the word ouch with tears? If they pretended everything was okay… chances were that Pansy would be okay!

“Don’t cry,” Lily said kindly, her voice soft as she realized their mistake. “Everything’s okay now.”

“We’ve to step out for a moment,” Harry said, unsure of how long Pansy had been in a wet nappy. A rash was the last thing they needed as they headed into cold weather, knowing how much Pansy loathed wearing tights even on a good day.

“Nana and grammy come?” Pansy asked.

Draco just sighed. “Why not? Everyone can come.”

“No!” Pansy squealed. “Just nana, grammy, daddy, papa.”

The women giggled, always wondering how the uber-dry Draco made it through a single day with such a literal little one.

“And we’re off!” Harry said happily, grateful to sneak by the Weasley and Prewett clan where a spitting mad Molly was still yelling at the twins.

“Oh, those boys,” Lily groaned. “They’re the most rambunctious littles I’ve ever met!”

“I thank Merlin and Morgana for our boys finding such a young little,” Narcissa whispered back. “To have eleven-year-old boys forever… what a nightmare!”

Lily nodded. “Harry and Ron at that age were just… horrific. Messy, immature, rude. I know Molly and Arthur are caregivers, but what a load!”

“Gideon Prewett and his wife, Dorcas, are caregivers too, yes?”

“They are,” Lily confirmed. “They have unclassified twins in their fourth year, but take care of Fred and George for Molly and Arthur as well.”

“Merlin-sent, they are,” Narcissa sighed.

“Ward the door, mum?” Harry asked as they walked into a blissfully empty changing room. Severus and Tom had the room set up at their manor after realizing how many of their friends had littles despite the small percentage of them in the wizarding population. There were eight changing tables set up in the spacious changing room with a smelless garbage chute, but despite that, Harry and Draco weren’t willing to change Pansy in front of anyone outside of their family.

“Of course, dear,” Lily said, quickly locking the door.

Harry leaned down to grab Pansy’s purse (not a diaper bag!) from where an elf put it into an open cabinet and brought it over to the changing table.

The girl had taken her new diamond covered paci into her mouth as her papa laid her onto the softly padded table, but plucked it out with a finger as she remembered why she invited everyone to come in the first place.

“Grammy! Was dada a bad boy when he was little?”

“Oh Merlin,” Harry groaned. “Draco, we have to take the dress off.”

The man sighed, knowing his husband was right.

“Pans, we’ve got to stand up for just a minute.”

The girl was surprisingly compliant as Draco unzipped her dress, trying his best not to catch her hair in the metal.

“Good girl,” Draco praised as he helped her lay back down, now naked except for a very soggy diaper. “Let’s see what grammy has to say about dada.”

“Your daddy was a good boy, but he wasn’t always the best at listening to the rules,” Lily admitted.

“Did he get bum smacks for being a bad boy?”

Lily laughed, delighted at the question. “Well, Mrs. Weasley was the first to give your daddy a spanking.”

“Why?” Pansy asked, squinting in annoyance at her papa as he removed her finger from her mouth while barely looking away from Lily and Narcissa.

“Him and Ron decided to sneak out late at night and fly onto the roof to have a sleepover up there when they were seven. They kicked the brooms off by mistake, and when Ron had to use the loo in the middle of the night, they just screamed until someone came out. Your daddy couldn’t sit for a week!”

“Ouch!” Pansy squeaked, looking up with wide-eyes as her daddy changed her nappy. “Was it ouch?”

“Very ouch,” Harry confirmed. “Mrs. Weasley was not very happy with daddy and Ron.”

“Twins get smacks?”

Nana let out a vicious, twinkling laugh. “The twins will be in trouble for a long time, darling. Don’t you worry.”

“Your nana is right,” grammy agreed. “I’m sure they’re out there apologizing to the minister and everyone else in attendance right now.”

“I’m sure they won’t even get to stay for the spooky spaghetti,” Draco said, turning back to see Harry taping up Pansy’s nappy. “Wash your hands, I’ll finish up.”

The man walked over to one of the many sinks while Narcissa slid over to hold up Pansy’s hair as Draco pulled the dress over her head and zipped it.

“Perfect!” Narcissa beamed, fixing the few hairs of Pansy’s that had fallen out of place.

“And perfect timing, I hear someone banging.”

Lily opened the door to an irritated looking Sirius.

“Oi, I didn’t see a sign with your name on it,” the man said, carrying Hermione into the room. The curly-haired girl had her head shoved into the man’s neck and didn’t look up.

“It didn’t need one, Black,” Draco retorted, rolling his eyes as he picked Pansy up, trying not to draw attention to Hermione. Whatever it was, he’d leave Sirius to handle it. “We’re leaving.”

“Would you like us to ward the door for you, cousin?” Narcissa asked politely.

“Yes, thank you,” Sirius replied, gently shushing a clearly mortified Hermione as the crew walked out.

Narcissa said a spell quietly before walking out.

True to Lily’s prediction, a clearly contrite, cleaned up, and embarrassed Fred and George Weasley were moving around the room, individually apologizing to every family group while a stone-faced Molly Weasley and Dorcas Prewett watched on.

“Harry, dear,” Molly called, waving the family unit over. “Fred and George have something they’d like to say.”

“We’re sorry-”

“For giving tricks-”

“Instead of treats-”

“Even though it said trick or treat!” the twins finished together.

“You boys!” Molly scolded, clearly at the end of her rope. “Pansy, dear, I’m sorry if you were frightened by my troublemakers.”

“Thank you for the apology, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry replied, fondly watching Draco bounce a quickly-flagging Pansy in his arms.

“March, boys! To the Abbotts,” Dorcas called out like a drill sergeant. Harry didn’t envy the twins at this moment in time.

“Where did you go?” Lucius asked, moving over to the group. Pansy scowled when she saw that he was no longer looking like LeFou, just plain old Lucie. “Stop that pout, little one. I didn’t know what was going on and wanted to be sure you were safe.”

Pansy’s scowl was halted by her papa placing her fancy paci into her mouth. She zoned out as the adults continued to talk, happy to close her eyes for just a minute. It’d been a long day, and not even the candy her and Reggie shared was energizing her at the moment. Her papa’s shoulder was so comfortable too… all she needed was to rest her eyes until she got spooky pasta.

xxx

Pansy let out a mewling sigh as she opened her eyes next, bereft of the warmth of her papa’s body. She didn’t know why she always wanted to cry when she woke up, but she couldn’t help it. Especially now when she was alone, without cuddles and in a place she didn’t recognize!

“Mistress, no cries… Bunny calls daddies,” her elf consoled, reaching through the crib bars to grab her hand. Oh. She was at home now!

“Shh, petal,” Pansy’s daddy consoled as he rushed into the room, glasses skewed on his face. The elf giggled at the man’s sweaty face, knowing what her masters were up to before their daughter started crying. Pansy sure had a knack for interrupting their special time!

“Home, dada?” she asked, finally cuddled in the man’s arms as he moved to plop into the rocking chair with Taco and Lovey along for the ride.

“Mhm, we’re home… my little flower closed her eyes and didn’t open them! You were a tired girl…” Harry explained, using his right foot to rock back and forth in a sustained rhythm. 

“S’ghetti?” she asked, remembering the promise of spooky spaghetti.

Harry let out a low noise, “Not tonight, baby. Kreacher and his friends can come over and make it for you tomorrow if you want.”

“Not Halloween.”

“Spooky spaghetti can be eaten on any night that you want.”

“Kreacher comes,” Pansy yawned, curling back up. “Sleep…”

“Go to sleep,” Harry agreed, closing his eyes himself. It’d been a long day, but an enjoyable one. He fell asleep with the images of a frightened, alone Pansy on the first day they met compared to the vibrant, yet shy girl he now held in his arms. His trick or treat was something sweet, and he couldn’t have been luckier.


End file.
